My Zero
by Marik's girl
Summary: All Samus Aran wanted was this two months of time off when she went to Earth, after the whole issue with B.S.L Station. She did not expect to find a Reploid name Zero. Zero/Samus


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mega Man X or Metroid.

_**Mega Man X © Capcom  
Metroid © Nintendo**_

**Note:** This is my first Megaman X/Metroid story and my first Zero/Samus story XD The story time line is in 22xx A.D. But it is after the X in the Metroid series.

**My Zero**

Written by: Marik's girl

_**Prologue**_

Samus Aran needed this. This time to herself, for _once_. After the whole thing on the B.S.L station and the X... she _needed_ this time off. She didn't want to worry about anything while she was off for two months, and what better way to spend it then go to Earth? A place where all humans came from, yet she had never set foot on this planet. She was born and raised on a different planet(s) and was raised for a good part of her life by a alien race. The rest of her life was surround by space. She is a intergalactic Space Bounty Hunter after all - but having peace once in awhile was good; with the many times she had almost died, she was in a dire need of some rest. She did not expect to find a blonde haired man with red armor close to the place she was staying at. She was sitting next to the bed that he was know sleep in. He looked like a dead log as he laid on her bed. But she had a feeling that he was alive. He _looked_ human, but she couldn't be so sure. She had taken off his red helmet, and she found out that he had such beautiful golden blonde hair - his hair was even longer then her own golden blonde hair. He was quite handsome looking... she normally wouldn't care, but he had this somewhat peaceful look on his handsome face... but he also had a sad look to it as well. And she wondered what happen to make him look like that. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

Then she heard a groan of pain. His head turned and he open his eyes.

Violet met green.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you!?" He demanded as he turned to sit up in the bed. She placed her hands on his armored chest. "Please calm down and lay down." she said softly. The man felt himself obey the women before him, because of his weak state. She removed her hands from as she sat back down in her seat next to the bed. "My name is Samus Aran, I found you unconscious not to far from this place. "What is this place?" he asked her. "About 20 miles from Giga City." was her reply. "You may rest here until you are well enough to go on your own. I will only be here for two months though." she explained to him and he raised an eyebrow at the blonde women. "Only two months?" he question and she nodded. "I'm a intergalactic Space Bounty Hunter. Right now I am on a two month brake from space."

His violet eyes widen a bit as she said this. ' She is a bounty hunter - and she from space? ' he was surprised to here this. She looked human enough with her golden blonde hair going down her mid back and beautiful green eyes. She is wearing a blue tank top with blue jean short shorts, and blue knee high boots. She didn't look like any kind of bounty hunter to him. "You human?" he asked before he could stop himself. She blinked. "Yes, I'm human. I was raised in space though. This is the first time I have ever been on Earth." He didn't know what to say to this. "What is your name?" she suddenly asked and he stayed silent for a moment.

"Zero."

She smiled a small smile. "It's nice to meet you Zero. Please get some rest, you'll need it." with that she stood up and left the room and closed the door behind her.

_**End Prologue**_

What is with me a short prologue's? Uhhh, whatever. * Shakes Head * Anyways the time frame for Mega Man X is in the Mega Man X: Command Mission. Right after the whole thing with Shadow (I think that his name... I haven't played the game in awhile.) I may change the title to something different... not sure yet. I'm hoping to continue this soon. I don't think that there is enough MMX/Metroid stories and I have never seen a Zero/Samus story before. I've been wanting to do this for a long time now. So I hope someone likes this, even if it sucks... anyways! Review please XD


End file.
